Dear Diary
by TheDerpiestWriter
Summary: We get a sneak peek into the hearts of some of our favorite characters in secret journal format! Rated T for safety measures. Final chapter is finally up!
1. Negi

Author's Note: Heh, heh, heh… Another random idea that has been spawned from my unique and creative mind… For those of you that have read my fan fics before my have realized that most of my one-shot stories usually correlate with the other one-shots. This isn't a one-shot, but it kinda does go with the other ones that I've written.

I own nothing!

Negi

_Monday, April 1_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I handed out notebooks to the class for this clever assignment I made up the other day! I told them that it would be fun to write about their day and to share it with the class on Friday if they wanted to. I also told them that it could be their secret journal. They don't have to share. It's all for fun. _

_I also decided to participate in the assignment for an example for the rest of the class. I encouraged them to name their diaries. So instead of saying 'Dear Diary' all the time they can say 'Dear Susie' or something. So I will begin to call you Father. _

_Negi_

_Tuesday, April 2_

_Dear Father,_

_Something rather peculiar happened to me on my way back to my room. I saw an empty box of girl's panties just lying around in the corner. I looked around. There was no one in the hallway so I picked up the box, flipping over the flaps so that no one could see what I was carrying, and made my way to the office where the lost and found was. Someone must have been looking for their under garments!_

_On my way there I saw Kazumi-san and Haruna-san chatting in the hallway. I tried to squeeze past them unnoticed, but it's pretty hard not to notice a ten year old carrying a box that was as big as him. _

_The girls greeted me and I greeted them back. Haruna-san asked me what was in the box. Father, I am a terrible liar. I told them that it was important teacher-like business. I don't think that they believed me for a second! Kazumi-san grabbed onto the box said that it looked pretty heavy so she wanted to carry it for me. I tried to tell her that I was just fine, but she wouldn't let go. _

_I had to snatch it out of her hands. So I did and apologized saying that I had to run. Then Haruna-san said something about the box containing 'porn' magazines. Now I don't know what 'porn' is, but if these girls are making so much ruckus about it then it must be something pretty special! _

_I took off running. I could hear them running after me! I knew that the office wasn't too far so I only had a little more to go. Once I reached the office I immediately opened the door and ran in. I don't think the girls saw me go in, which was good!_

_The only one in the room was Takamichi. He's the best! He's so cool and talented! Anyway, he asked me what was in the box. I opened it and told him where I had found it. He told me to put it where all of the other lost clothes were. I thanked him and went to my dorm._

_Later that night I heard Chamo talking about where he had hidden his 'pirate booty'. I wonder if he meant the box full of panties that I saw. _

_Oh well._

_Negi_

_Wednesday, April 3_

_Dear Father, _

_It was raining today. Well, you know what they say, April showers bring May flowers! I saw Nodoka-san walking along the stairs where she had fallen and I had to catch her then shortly after Asuna-san found out about my magic and such. Well, she had a really big umbrella. And I mean REALY big! I didn't know how she was able to see with that thing! _

_I was afraid that the incident would repeat itself again so I walked closer to the stairs. Sure enough, Nodoka-san slipped over a slick spot on the pavement and began to fall. But I was there. I caught her with no magical aid! I looked down on her and looked into her eyes. She's really cute, Nodoka-san. _

_I must have been blushing because she was as red as a tomato! We looked at each other for a couple more seconds, but it began to feel a bit awkward so I put her down. She had tried to tell me something, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was 'fried pencils'. What on earth is a fried pencil? Before I could ask she ran off in the other direction. I guess I'll have to ask her later._

_Girls are weird, Father._

_Negi_

_Thursday, April 4_

_Dear Father, _

_Today we had a day off due to some kind of technical difficulty that had happened yesterday. So I spent the day with Asuna-san. She didn't like the idea, but Konoka-san insisted. She said that it was good for us to spend some time with each other. I told her that I would treat her to this really good sandwich place that I know of. _

_We took our seat outside because Asuna-san wanted to see the view. She told me several times that it wasn't a date. I didn't think of it as a date. The thought never entered my mind. We ordered our sandwiches. I ordered a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with banana slices and Asuna-san ordered a melted ham and cheese sandwich. _

_As we dug into our food I noticed the class rep walk by. I was about to call her over when Asuna-san threw her straw at me and told me to 'stuff it'. When the class rep walked away I asked Asuna-san why she didn't let me invite her over to join us. I looked over to Asuna-san who was blushing. She tried to look away from me, but she only blushed more. I thought that this was weird. Asuna-san NEVER blushes. She did only if Takamichi walked by or talked to her._

_So I asked her if the class rep was special to her. This resulted in another straw to the forehead. So I figured that the answer was yes. Then I asked her if she liked the class rep like Setsuna-san liked Konoka-san. Asuna-san exploded. She told me that the idea of her and the rep together was sick and weird. Asuna threw three more straws at me then stormed off. _

_But she never stopped blushing._

_Negi_

END

This is the end of Negi's diary. More soon!


	2. Asuna

Author's Note: Chapter Two of Dear Diary. As I get further into the story you get to see how the lives of some of our favorite characters entwine with each other. Beware, I tend to put different pairings other than the ones I am known to write about. A little something for everyone! I own nothing!

Asuna

_Monday, April 1_

_Dear Dumb Diary,_

_Today in English class that brat teacher Negi said that our assignment was to record our daily events into notebooks he was gonna pass out. At first I thought it was just a REALLY lame April Fools joke, but when he actually started to pass out notebooks I was like 'Shoot!' He even encouraged us name our diaries! I mean, come on! Who the hell does that? Well, I guess since people might read this I probably shouldn't call it 'dumb'. I'll think of something better tomorrow._

_Asuna_

_Tuesday, April 2_

_Dear Freakin' Diary,_

_Okay, I can't think of anything better to call you. I'll think of something later. Anyway, I found something TOTALLY nasty and random in my dorm! In the middle of the floor was a cardboard box full of girl panties! Ew! Who the hell put it here? I figured that it belonged to that perverted ermine so I picked it up, opened the door, and set it outside, right in the hallway. I walked back in my dorm and shut the door. I haven't seen it since because the next time I left my room the box was gone. Maybe the girls who lost their underwear got 'em and left. The box was gone, too._

_Oh well, shouldn't cause any problems. _

_Asuna_

_Wednesday, April 3_

_Dear Diary of the Damned,_

_That's right! Of the damned! Guess who I saw today! That snooty bitch Ayaka! She was walking down the hall with that 'I'm all high and mighty' look on her face. I tried to stay out of her sight, but as soon as I tried to duck away she noticed me. _

_She said something about the weather and other boring stuff like that. She asked me what I was doing and I told her I wasn't doing much. Just staying inside all day. I asked her where she was going. She said the lost and found. I asked her what she had lost, but she refused to tell me. I smirked at her and told her that I wanted to come with 'cuz I was curious about what she lost. _

_The class rep told me once again that it wasn't my business, but she didn't argue when I tagged along. _

_This is where it gets…awkward._

_The lights randomly shut off. I couldn't see a thing! We were on the floor with the least amount of windows so I couldn't even see past my hands. I felt something bump into me. I told Ayaka to get off of me, but she said that it wasn't her. This REALLY freaked us both out so we blindly took off running into the dark. _

_I felt along the walls until I felt a door. I opened it, grabbed the rep, and slammed it behind us. I must admit that it wasn't a very good hiding spot. The rep said that it felt like a closet. I agreed because I was two inches too close to the loud blond. _

_The closet had NO elbow room! I could feel her hot breath in my face. Her breath smelled fruity like as if she was chewing gum before we got into this situation. _

_I felt something poke at my stomach. I heard a quick 'sorry' from the rep. I was so glad that it was dark because if she saw how dark my blush was I think I'd die! _

_I tried to get some room, but my elbow brushed up against the wall and then a light bulb went on. We both looked up at the ceiling where the light was lit. The rep said something like 'Well, you found the light'. We both chuckled at her comment. I was really surprised to see that she was blushing just as bad as I was. _

_For about another minute we just kinda stared at each other. I never bothered to look in the past, but Ayaka has a pretty set of eyes…_

_Then suddenly the door flew open and Ku Fei was at the door with a flashlight. She said, and I quote: 'What you doing here? This is cooking club supply closet. Is not good place to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Get out, please.' _

_After I escaped the closet I got out of there. I didn't care if it was still pitch black or if I kept crashing into every other thing. I HAD to get out of there. _

_And that was the most awkward and confusing day of my life._

_Asuna_

_Thursday, April 4_

_Dear Phil,_

_All right? Happy now? I named ya something! You will now be called Phil! Okay, today Konoka forced me to hang out with Negi. Said that it was important to spend time with the little bugger. Whatever, I came anyway because it's almost impossible to change her mind. _

_We went to this little sandwich shop that Negi knew of for lunch. We ordered our food and as soon as I started to dig in I saw the class rep walk by. Negi saw her, too and almost called her over. I was NOT ready to talk to her since that incident yesterday. Just before a single word fell out of his mouth I threw a straw at his face and told him to stuff it. _

_I breathed a sigh of relief when she walked past us. Negi asked me why I didn't want the rep to join us for lunch. I felt a blush creep up to my face. I didn't want the kid to see me blush so I looked away from him. _

_I thought that he would let the subject drop but NOOO… He asked me if that bratty bitch was special to me. I grabbed another straw from the straw cup in between us and chucked it at his forehead. He still didn't get it! He asked if I liked the class rep like Setsuna likes Konoka. I exploded out of my seat and exclaimed that the idea of me and the rep together was sick and weird. _

_I grabbed the cup of straws off the table and threw another three at him then stormed off. But I've been wondering if that really WAS true. I haven't been able to stop blushing since. _

_Asuna_

END

More very soon!


	3. Ayaka

Author's Note: Chapter three in Dear Diary. Who's it gonna be? Well, keep reading and you'll find out, genius. I own no one!

Ayaka

_Monday, April 1_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was another fabulous day! My adorable teacher, Negi-sensei, gave us an assignment where we have to write the events of our lives day by day! Or at least until Friday. He even suggested that you name your dairy! How cute! Starting tomorrow I shall give you the most incredible name ever! No one will have guessed it! Until tomorrow my lovely journal!_

_Yukihiro Ayaka _

_Tuesday, April 2_

_Dear Negi-sensei,_

_See? Isn't your name just adorable? Today I had a lot on my mind… It was about my sexuality. A few weeks back when I hosted a sleepover I realized that I just might be bi-curious! _

_Now, I haven't talked to anyone about this. I was pondering it over on my way to the large bath that the campus had. I opened the door and saw just about no one, but over in the corner all by herself was Nodoka-san. She's pretty smart for a midget, so I decided to join her and ask what she felt about my issue. _

_I walked over to where Nodoka-san was said hi. She said hi back as I settled in next to her. She had her hair tied up so it wouldn't get wet and a towel wrapped around her under developed breasts. I don't know why she tried to hide them. I mean, she was all alone in the bath just seconds ago! Oh well, not everyone can have such a fine rack like mine!_

_I asked her about her day to ease her into conversation. I stopped beating around the bush and told her about my problem. I told her about my sleepover and about how hot I thought Setsuna-san was. I also told her that I wasn't into her, but I think that she awakened this curiosity. _

_Nodoka-san blushed. She said that this alone may not have triggered this curiosity and asked me if I, Yukihiro Ayaka, had ever had feelings for another female. It was my turn to blush. Even when she was being a butt, Asuna did have her charm… _

_I knew I had to admit that I had SOME feelings for the red head and in order for Nodoka-san to help me so I told her that SOMETIMES I find Asuna-san SLIGHTLY appealing. Nodoka HAD to be chuckling on the inside. I could just feel it. _

_Nodoka-san loudly cleared her throat and suggested that my feelings could be nothing and asked how often and how long I felt this way. I told her for a couple of months now. I could feel my face get hotter and hotter, not just from embarrassment. It was time to get out of the water or else I'll be dragged out from the bottom. _

_I stood up and told her that I'll think about what she said and thanked her. I quickly got dressed and practically ran out of there. I had too much to think about… _

_Yukihiro Ayaka_

_Wednesday, April 3_

_Dear Negi-sensei,_

_Something…interesting happened today. I was in my dorm room looking through my drawers and something quite important was missing! I literally tore up my drawers looking. I made a mess looking for it. I threw clothes to the ground, but when my drawers were completely empty they were no where to be found!_

_Kota-kun walked by and asked what I was looking for. I shushed him, too embarrassed to tell him what I lost. Natsumi asked, too. I blushed hard and whispered in her ear. She asked me how in the world could I lose such a thing. I shrugged. Then she suggested that I go to the lost and found. It was worth a shot. All that mattered to me was finding my lost underwear and maybe find the freak who took them!_

_On the way to the lost and found I saw Asuna. It looked like she was trying to blend into the wall or something. I rolled my eyes and called out to her. I asked her about her day and about the weather. You know, simple ice breaking stuff like that. She asked me where I was going and I told her that I was going to the lost and found. She asked me what I lost, but I refused to tell her. I didn't want that monkey laughing at me because I couldn't keep up with my frickin' panties!_

_She asked if she could tag along with me. I told her to stay out of my business, but I didn't complain when she came along anyway. _

_We were almost there when the lights suddenly went off. Why did the lost and found have to be one the floor without windows? I couldn't see a freakin' thing! Asuna told me to get off of her. I told her that whatever it was it wasn't me. That freaked us both out and we took off running through the dark. I felt a hand close around my wrist and the next thing I knew I was being pulled into some enclosed space._

_I heard Asuna mumble something. I said that we were probably in a closet. I was tempted to say 'Nice going, genius! You got us into some place where we can barely BREATHE without bumping into each other!' But I held my tongue. _

_I could feel Asuna's breath in my face. It sent unwanted feelings into a restricted place. I tried to make more room for myself, but I accidently poked her in the gut. I quickly apologized. I couldn't remember the last time I blushed this hard. _

_Asuna tried to move a bit, but ended up flipping the switch to the closet. We both looked up at the light bulb. I made some dumb remark saying that she found the light. We both chuckled softly. I got a clear look at her face and was shocked to find that she was blushing just as hard as I was, if not harder. _

_We stared at each other for about a VERY awkward minute. I've never really taken the time to look at her eyes. Something about them just aroused me slightly... They were wild and untamed, yet warm and gentle. _

_Suddenly the door flew open and a flashlight was shining in my face! It was Ku Fei. She said the WORST thing ever! She said: 'What you doing here? This is cooking club supply closet. Is not good place to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Get out, please.' _

_Asuna bolted out the door. How did I know? Because I heard her bumping into the walls. Now I know for sure. These feelings are real, but what the hell am I going to do about them?_

_Yukihiro Ayaka_

_Thursday, April 4_

_Dear Negi-sensei,_

_I went out for a walk to clear my head today. I needed some alone time to think about yesterday and Nodoka-san's advice. I walked by this cute little sandwich shop and of ALL the people I could have possibly seen was there! Asuna was eating sandwiches with Negi-sensei (not you, my teacher) outside!_

_My first instinct was to go on over and invite myself to join them because my darling Negi-sensei was there! But after my little incident with Asuna I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself from blushing. So instead I looked forward and tried my hardest not to be seen. I think it worked because nothing happened. _

_My feet led me to a large fountain so I decided to sit at the edge of it. I couldn't remember a time where I was this confused…I knew that I had feelings for Asuna, but did Asuna have any for me? I can't be too sure, but I think I'm just gonna wait and see what happens._

_Yukihiro Ayaka_

END

Well that was eventful. What was funny was that when I typed the class rep's last name nothing came up and it was spelled correctly. Hmm, weird. More soon!


	4. Konoka

Author's Note: Heh heh heh… Who's gonna be next? I own no one.

Konoka

_Monday, April 1_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Negi-kun passed out notebooks and told us to write in them, kinda like a diary. I think it's a cute little assignment, but I could plainly tell by Asuna's face that she would have disagreed. Giggle, oh well! Negi-kun also said that it would be a fun idea to name the journals. Now I honestly think that's a kinda dumb idea, but maybe I could have fun with it. Well, it's getting late and I think I better go to bed. More soon!_

_Konoka_

_Tuesday, April 2_

_Dear Set-chan, _

_Well, it's not like I can't tell Set-chan these things, but I thought it might be fun to pretend that I was. There is NO WAY I'm sharing this journal with the class! _

_Today was uneventful, but I saw something pretty weird… I was walking down the hallway when I heard this sudden commotion. I looked to my left and saw this HUGE crowd of people running in my direction! I plastered myself against the wall so that I wouldn't get ran over._

_Here's the weird part. My Set-chan was the one being chased! She zoomed past me with a cardboard box clenched in her hands. A large mob of angry girls were at her heels. Huh. I wonder what Set-chan did to tick of so many girls at once!_

_Oh well. I probably shouldn't pry into Set-chan's private life._

_Konoka _

_Wednesday, April 3_

_Dear Set-chan,_

_During lunch Akira-san came up to my table and gave me a note. I gave her a confused look, but she only said that she was the messenger. Asuna pried me into opening it now. I was SO glad that Kazumi wasn't there because news that I got a note would have spread before I'd be able to open it!_

_I unfolded it and immediately recognized the handwriting. It was Set-chan's! The note said to me her in the supply closet on the second floor today at one o'clock. I looked at the clock. It read 12:48. Asuna quickly read over my shoulder and commented, 'So…looks like Setsuna finally got the balls to ask you out!' I blushed and stuffed the note into my coat pocket._

_Though I couldn't help but wonder if Set-chan was willing to take our relationship to the next level. I've been waiting MONTHS for this moment! I felt so giddy that Asuna had to stop me from bouncing everywhere! _

_I was about to leave to meet Set-chan and I asked Asuna if my hair looked okay or if my breath smelled like my lunch. She said I was ready to go and told me to relax. I walked up the stairs to the second floor and made my way to the supply closet. I took a deep breath, opened the door…_

…_and saw a whole lot of NOTHING! Was I too early? I checked my phone. It was one-oh-one. The note said that she'd be there, but where was she? I waited by the door for ten more minutes. Still no Set-chan. _

_I fought to hide my disappointment, but that was close to impossible! Worst. Day. EVER._

_Konoka_

_Thursday, April 4_

_Dear Set-chan, _

_Today I decided to approach Set-chan and ask her why she stood me up! My pocket buzzed and it was a text from her. She wanted to meet up with me and hang out outside since it was a beautiful day. I snorted. How did I know that she wasn't gonna stand me up again? _

_I replied 'Sure' and went outside and I found her not that long after. She wore jeans and a blue spring jacket zipped almost all the way up. It looked plain, but hey, a cardboard box would look amazing on my Set-chan. _

_We walked over to a patch of grass and Set-chan sat down. I sat next to her, not touching her. What? I was still pretty pissed. Set-chan lay on her back and looked up at the sky. She asked me how my day was. _

_I didn't want to beat around the bush. I asked her if she gave me that note. She looked up at me, puzzled, and denied writing any letter and said that SHE got a note from ME. I told her I didn't write anything and asked what the note said. She turned red, I just love it when she blushes, and told me it was nothing. _

_I lay down next to her and watched the clouds with her. I guess some loser was playing tricks or something. I should have known. My Set-chan doesn't have the guts to confess! But that's what I like about my Set-chan._

_I scooted closer to her and I could feel her warmth. I sighed and figured that I could be content with the way things are for a little bit longer._

_Konoka_

END

There it is. I wonder who's next… *evil chuckle*


	5. Setsuna

Author's Note: Sorry it took me forever to put up a new chapter. Life kinda took me by storm. Well anyway, here it is!

Setsuna

_Monday, April 1_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Negi-sensei handed out notebooks and gave us an assignment. The assignment was to write interesting events that happen up to Friday. On Friday we're supposed to share our journals. He even said that we can name our journals. I personally think that it's ridiculous to name a journal, but maybe it won't hurt…_

_Setsuna_

_Tuesday, April 2_

_Dear Kono-chan,_

_T-T-This is o-o-okay, right? To name my journal after Konoka-Ojou-sama…? There's NO WAY I'm sharing this with the class! Well, something…unfortunate happened today... I was on my way to Kono-chan's dorm room and when I got there I saw a box full of women's underwear. I fought hard to fight off a blush. Was it Kono-chan's? My face heated up at the thought. But it couldn't be! Then whose underwear was this? How did it get here?_

_I pick up the box and figured that someone must be looking for them. I decided to put them in the lost and found. The box was kind of big and blocked my vision. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and accidentally dropped the box. It was one of the girls from class 3-C. I apologized and started to pick up the box when she exclaimed, 'Hey! That box! It's full of panties! I lost mine this morning!' She picked up a pair from the box. 'These are mine! What the hell are you doing with my underwear?'_

_I tried to explain to her that I had just found these three minutes ago, but she wouldn't listen! She called over her friends who apparently have also lost their undergarments. They started to crowd around me, the atmosphere was rippling with negative energy. This was not good._

_The girls started to call me 'pervert' and 'panty thief'. I couldn't calm them down at all! The only option left was to run. So I did. I took off and for some dumb reason I had never thought to put the box down so it looked like I was GUILTY! I could hear the mob of now angry girls right at my heels! This was dangerous. I had to loose them, but how?_

_The box was weighing me down, so I threw it at the mob. The mob slowed down a bit, but totally ignored the box! They were more interested in getting revenge than recovering their stolen goods. Crap. Well, at least without that deadweight box I could run MUCH faster. _

_I sprinted up to my dorm room, slammed the door, and locked it. These girls were pretty determined to get some revenge because they were banging on my door with such a force that could tear the door down. I'd be SO screwed if that happened. I unlocked the window and jumped out just before the door came flying open. I was safe. For now._

_Setsuna _

_Wednesday, April 3_

_Dear Kono-chan,_

_Another…unfortunate event happened to me today… Earlier this afternoon Akira-san gave me a note. I asked her who it was from, but she said that she couldn't tell me. I unfolded the note and gasped. It was a note from my Kono-chan! I almost died with excitement! I cleared my throat and tried to calm down. The note read 'Meet me in the boiler room at one o' clock. I'll be waiting'. _

_I checked my phone for the time. It read 12:48. The boiler room was down in the school's basement so I had to hurry down there before I was late. When I got to the door it was unlocked. Usually it's locked, I would know, I've patrolled every inch of this school. This meant that there was someone in the boiler room! My heart soared. What could Kono-chan possibly want?_

_I opened the door and closed it behind me. Darkness was all I could see. I walked around the room, using my senses to pick anything up. Finally, I sensed one other person. 'Ojou-sama?' I said. Then suddenly I sensed that something was very VERY wrong. The lights in the room turned on and I found myself face to face with Tsukuyomi!_

_Why? Why does she insist on following me? Why the hell can't she prey on someone else? 'Ojou-sama's not here right now' she said. 'It's just only us.' I resisted the urge to shiver. Without warning she jumped at me, sword unsheathed. I easily dodged it. She must have been the one who wrote the note, not Kono-chan. How dare she trick me like this!_

_The sound of metal hitting metal rang in the room. Tsukuyomi had gotten better since I had last seen her. She managed to disarm me. My sword flew through the air and landed on the other side of the room. Crap. She pressed me up against the wall, sword at my throat. I could feel her hot breath in my face and let me tell you now that this was NOT a pleasant experience for me! _

_I had to think fast and get out of this. I glanced to my right and saw a grey box on the wall. It was the circuit breaker for the building! This was my chance! I shoved her out of my way and opened the circuit breaker. I didn't know which switch to flip, so I flipped them all. The lights went out. I heard Tsukuyomi cry out in the darkness. I made my way to the door, but almost tripped over my sword. Thank God I found it! I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I found a plank of wood conveniently lying around. I picked it up jammed it into the door so that Tsukuyomi was unable to get out._

_What? Don't judge me. That woman is a freakin' maniac!_

_Setsuna_

_Thursday, April 4_

_Dear Kono-chan,_

_I heard from Asuna-san that the power went out yesterday. It PROBABLY had something to do with me, but I'm not sure. Oh well._

_Anyway, I missed Kono-chan today so I decided to text her so we could meet up. She texted back 'Sure' and I found her soon afterwards. She was dressed for the weather: a red hoodie and jeans. I picked a spot in the grass to sit in. I lay on my back, facing the sky. Kono-chan sat down next to me. She looked like she had something on her mind. _

_I asked her about her day. She totally ignored the question and asked me if I wrote her a note. That's weird. I told her that I didn't write her anything and that I got a note from HER. She asked me about the note. I couldn't help but blush. She didn't need to know about the note… That will be my little secret. _

_She nodded and laid next to me, scooting closer so that I could feel her warmth. I smiled to myself. I love this girl with all my heart and I would do anything for the chance to spend the rest of forever with her. _

_Setsuna _

END

Wasn't that interesting? Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one.


	6. Nodoka

Author's Note: The next chapter to Dear Diary now open for reading! I own not a single person!

Nodoka

_Monday, April 1_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today in Negi-sensei's class was as good as any other day. Sensei handed out notebooks to everyone and asked us to write about events that happen up till Thursday because we will be sharing them with the class on Friday. T-There's no way I'm gonna share mine! W-What if Sensei laughs at me? What if the whole class laughs at me? Calm down, Nodoka, get a grip. He also said that we could name our diaries. I-I'm not quite sure what to name mine. I'm gonna have to think about it. _

_Nodoka_

_Tuesday, April 2_

_Dear Sensei, _

_I-I know…it's strange to name my diary after my English teacher… It's just that I…I... Now's not the time! Something odd happened today! I went to take a nice hot bath in the school's larger bath. When I got there I suddenly realized how odd it was that bathing with other people was totally okay. I never questioned this before until now. _

_As I pondered over this I heard the door open and in walked the class rep. She had her towel covering herself and her long hair was tied up so it wouldn't get wet. She greeted me and sat down next to me. She asked me how I was doing and I told her I was fine. There seemed to be something bothering her, but I'm not the type to pry into someone's business. _

_Then the class rep began to tell me about her sleepover that she had a few weeks ago and how…attractive she thought Setsuna-san was…Well, I thought that was rather odd. Where the heck was this conversation going? But the next thing she told me totally threw me off. She told me that this sleepover awakened her bi-curiosity. I blushed so hard! What? I wasn't expecting that and I sure didn't know what the heck to say!_

_She looked at me as if she was expecting an answer. I cleared my throat and asked her if she has any feelings for a girl. The class rep blushed harder than I was. I took that as an answer. She told me that sometimes she finds Asuna-san attractive. The way she started to freak out was hilarious, but that would be terrible of me to laugh at her. _

_I suggested that her feelings could just be nothing. She looked at me thoughtfully, considering the idea. I asked her how long she's felt this way for Asuna-san and she had said for a couple of months. Before I could say anything else she stood up and started to get out. She thanked me and said that she will think about what I said. Then she ran out of the room. _

_Weird. Who knew things like that lie in the hearts of my classmates? _

_Nodoka_

_Wednesday, April 3_

_Dear Sensei,_

_I returned my library books and was on my way back to my dorm. It was raining cats and dogs outside and I didn't have an umbrella! I looked in the lost and found that the library had. Usually there would be a couple of left over umbrellas. I'd bring it back tomorrow. I looked through it, but I could only find one REALLY big umbrella. It was so big that if there was a strong gust of wind I'd be carried off with it!_

_I hoped for the best and walked outside. I could hardly see a thing with the rain and my huge umbrella. It covered my line of sight and whenever I would move it I'd get slapped with rain every time! So I decided to leave it to Fate and see what happens. _

_Suddenly, the ground disappeared underneath my feet and I started to fall. I knew I shouldn't have left it to Fate. Not to be rude or anything, but Fate is a bitch. Then all of a sudden I felt strong, warm wrapped around me. I looked up and Negi-sensei's eyes gazed into mine. He's amazing, Negi-sensei… _

_He was blushing and seeing him blush made me blush even more! I-I didn't know what to say so I said something completely stupid… I said 'fried pencil' and took off! What the heck is a fried pencil? I'll never be able to look at Sensei without the image of a fried pencil! _

_Nodoka_

_Thursday, April 4_

_Dear Sensei,_

_T-Today was a HORRIBLE and SCARRING day…It was beautiful out so I decided to walked around campus. I ran into Evangeline-san by accident and that's where the terror began. She asked me if I've been practicing with my artifact lately. I told her that I haven't so she said that now is the perfect time to practice. I couldn't believe she had suggested that I read the minds of my peers!_

_But she did have a point…So far I've bee reading the minds of squirrels for practice, but all they think about is nuts and who got ran over this week. It's pretty boring. But peering into the hearts of my peers is terribly…wrong! I didn't think that it would hurt just to peak ONCE. _

_I saw some guy I recognized talking to a girl form class 3-B. I summoned my artifact and read his mind. 'Sex. Rape. Rape. Sex. Rape.' …I wasn't very surprised. Then I read the girl's mind. 'Sex. Rape. Rape. Sex. Rape.' …to be honest I should have known. _

_I got out of that area and my book picked up someone else's thoughts. They were Asuna-san's! She was storming off somewhere, but I didn't think it was wise to approach her right now. I read the book and almost fell over. 'That damn Negi! Who does he think he is? I don't like the class rep! No…that's a lie…Why can't that be a lie?' A-Asuna-san likes the class rep?_

_I realized that I had a powerful secret in my hands and it wasn't meant for my eyes. I flipped the page and found one similar to Asuna-san's thoughts. They were the class rep's thoughts! _

_I immediately turned the page. This was none of my business. The book picked up another person's thoughts. 'Okay. The gun is secure and the body is hidden perfectly. No one will know that it was me.' And they just got worse!_

'_The cake is a lie!'_

'_Where the hell did my panties go?'_

'_She's there. She's somewhere. That Tsukuyomi's somewhere watching me…I just know it!'_

'_I feel as if someone is probing my mind for answers…'_

_That last one was a close one. I closed my artifact and put it away. Maybe I'll just do back to squirrels…_

_END_

_I just HAD to abuse Nodoka's ability! Next chapter coming soon._


	7. It's Friday!

Author's Note: It's been a while and just because I have a new chapter up doesn't mean I'm 100% back because I'm not using my own computer. Anyways, this is the final chapter of Dear Diary and there really isn't much I can add to the story so this is a short chapter. I don't own the characters, Ken Akamatsu does. Enjoy!

It's Friday!

The time came where the diary assignment was finished. Negi watched as his students sat down in their seats, but couldn't help but see the unease on their faces. Nevertheless, he began his teacherly duty. "I sure hope that everyone has something written down in their journals!" The class grumbled. "Now, who would like to go first? Don't jump up all at once now."

No one moved an inch. Nodoka held her diary close to her chest, Asuna shoved hers back into her backpack, Ayaka looked the other way, Konoka blushed and twirled her hair, and Setsuna was about to start ripping pages out of her diary.

Negi was puzzled. Surely every teenage girl enjoyed reading their personal thoughts and feelings from their diaries out loud. "Well…if no one wants to go first…_I _will!" Negi took this journal out from under his desk and started reading out loud. "Ahem! 'Dear Father…'"

Asuna groaned and the class rep's eyes shone. _I want to hear _everything _about Negi-sensei's daily life!_

When Negi got to Thursday, the day he spent with Asuna, Asuna's face began to heat up. Quickly, she dug through her backpack.

Konoka whispered to her, "Asuna? What are you doing?"

"Stopping that brat from saying anything else!" From her backpack Asuna pulled out a slingshot and some ammo. She skillfully aimed it at Negi and fired. The rock sailed through the air and smacked Negi in the face. "_Pow! _Right in the kisser!" cheered Asuna.

Negi's glasses flew right off of his face and amazingly landed squarely onto Nodoka's nose. Nodoka shrieked in surprise and jumped out of her seat. "_I can't see! I can't seeee!"_

Negi dropped onto his knees and started to feel around on the ground. "My glasses! My glasses!"

The class rep jumps out of her chair, "_I'll _get it, Negi-sensei!" She ran after Nodoka who was flailing about and tried to get Negi's glasses off of her face. Nodoka accidently smacked her in the face with her hand. The class rep stumbles back and falls on her butt. As she fell, her hand brushed the radio that Negi had kept in the room. Rebecca Black's _Friday _filled the room.

The music had gotten the _entire _class in an uproar. Asuna filled over her desk and exclaimed, "_OMIGAWD! _Is-is this…_MUSIC?" _

The girls ran around and cover their ears. "American music _SUCKS!_" declared Makie.

Books were tossed, pencils were thrown, and Negi never did get his glasses back. Suddenly, the door flew open and Takamichi burst in. "_GIRLS! _What the _HELL?_" Takamichi was thrown off his feet when someone had picked up the radio and hurled it in his direction. He lay on the floor with cute little birdies flying around his head.

The class began to regain its senses. "The music…its…gone!"

"But who threw the radio?"

Setsuna slowly raised her hand, "Uh…yeah…that was me…"

The class stared at her and Konoka commented, "Ya know, Set-chan…that was kinda uncalled for…"

Setsuna put her head down in shame.

Suddenly the bell rung and school was over for the weekend. The girls cheered and ran out the door, extra careful not to trample Takamichi who was still passed out on the floor. They had completely forgotten the poor and currently blind Negi who was _still _looking for his glasses.

END

The end of Dear Diary…and…wow… I was _totally _winging that! And if you are reading this, Rebecca Black, I do, in fact, enjoy your song 3


End file.
